Si j'avais su
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Amy Lupin se souvient, Amy Lupin est Amoureuse, Amy Lupin…. Et Regulus Black… L'histoire d'une vie, d'un Amour, d'un meurtre, et d'amitié. L'histoire que les autres ne savent pas. Leur histoire.


Je vous explique. Voici un texte, remplis des remords d'Amy Lupin, la soeur de Remus ( comme si vous ne l'aviez pas devinez… ). Notre Amy, donc, est, ou plus exactement, était amoureuse de Regulus Black. Ce texte exprime ses regrets, ses attentes, et surtout, se qu'elle aurait fait si "elle avait su".

Je vous laisse lire !

Note : Je vous conseille de le lire en écoutant : "Rivers Flows in You" de Yiruma

* * *

><p>Si J'avais su.<p>

Si j'avais su que tu irais là bas, j'aurais profiter de ce dernier été.

Si j'avais su que tu ne voudrais plus de moi, j'aurais changer pour te plaire a nouveaux.

Si j'avais su le nom de tes amis, je les aurais aimé comme toi.

Si j'avais su ce que tu endurerais pour moi, je t'aurais remercier.

Si j'avais su ce qui se passait, j'aurais agis.

Si j'avais su que tu changeais, j'aurais tenter de te raisonner et de rester coute que coute avec toi.

Si j'avais su ce que tu risquais, j'aurais pris ta place.

Si j'avais su tes idéaux, j'y aurais adhérer, quitte a tout plaquer pour toi.

Si j'avais su que la fin était proche, je t'aurais envoyé une dernière lettre.

Si j'avais su que je ne te reverrais plus, j'aurais passé le reste de ma vie a contemplé les photos ou nous sommes ensembles et heureux.

Si j'avais su qu'elle te tuerais, je ne lui aurais jamais dis comment arrivé jusqu'à toi.

Si j'avais su que tu était mort, j'aurais fais ton deuil.

Si j'avais su ou était ton corps, je t'aurais enterré.

Si j'avais su comment remonté le temps, je l'aurais fais pour toi.

Si j'avais su que tu m'aimais encore, malgré la fin, malgré tout ce qui nous était arrivés, je serais resté avec toi.

Car je ne savais rien, et quand je l'ai appris, je n'ai rien dis. Je n'ai rien fais, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne les ai pas écouté rire, ni plaisanté. Ils étaient heureux, tous. Sauf Black, car tu étais son frère. Mais Remus, James, Lily et Peter, eux, riaient, et se congratulais qu'un mangemort ne soit plus de se monde. Je ne les écoutais déjà plus. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Ca me suffisais.

Si tu savais, Regulus, se que j'ai endurée. Les questions, les faux sourire, la compassion de Black. Comment a t'il su ? Je ne sais pas. Peut être dès le début, en première année. Ou vers la fin, en sixième année, quand nous nous disputions tout le temps. Mais il était là, quand ca n'allait pas, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Le même sourire, et dans ses yeux, je revoyais les tiens. Mais les autres, ils n'ont jamais rien su. Tu étais a moi, tu étais mon Regulus, quoi qu'ils en disent. Je ne t'ai pas cherché. Je ne les croyais pas a cette époque. Je pensais que si tu étais vraiment mort, j'aurais reçus une lettre. Je pensais juste que tu avais disparu.

Mais aujourd'hui, près de 30 ans plus tard, je viens de recevoir ta dernière lettre.

Tu me disais que tu m'aimais, et que devais le faire, pour tous nous sauvé. Tu disais que tu t'en voulais de me quitter, et de me laisser seule. Tu me disais de me marier, d'avoir des enfants et d'etre heureuse. Tu me disais de ne plus regarder vers le passé, et, que le jour de ma mort, tu serais a mes côté.

Tu me disais surtout les raisons de ton départ. Tu me disais aussi de ne pas me fier a Bella. Pourtant, pendant tout se temps, Regulus, bien avant ta mort, Bella était comme ma soeur. Nous ne nous voyons pas souvent, mais c'était elle ma correspondante, a Poudlard. Malgré ma maison, elle m'a ouvert son coeur, et je l'ai fais en retours.

Je m'en veux, Regulus, de t'avoir trahis, sans le vouloir.

Je lui ai dis qu'on c'était disputés, et ou te trouver.

Ce n'est que quand elle a été arrêté pour tous ses meurtres que j'ai compris.

Pardonnes moi, Regulus.

Car si j'avais su ou tu était, ou reposait ton corps, Regulus Black, crois moi ou non, je t'aurais rejointe, envers et contre tout, car je t'aime Regulus.

Si j'avais su, Regulus...

Je suis Amy Lupin, et Je t'aime toujours, malgré la fin.

Car tu as su m'inspirer l'amour.

* * *

><p>Voilà…. Bon c'est pas super super, mais bon…. C'est un texte que je tenais a partager, car même s'il n'est pas super, je pense que ça montre une autre facette de tout les personnages de la Saga.<p>

Bref… Un p'tit com's ? :D


End file.
